Aspects of the present invention generally relate to the fields of networked computerized industrial control, automation systems, networked computerized systems utilized to monitor, log, and display relevant manufacturing/production events and associated data, and supervisory level control and manufacturing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to systems and methods for filtering state indicators of process control devices based on unique identifications associated with the process control devices.
Historian systems capture and/or historize data about continuous processes, such as production status, performance monitoring, quality assurance, tracking, and product delivery. The historian system data can be accessed via remote devices, such as a smartphone or a tablet computing device. Conventional systems and methods rely on a human (e.g., an operator, a user, etc.) to manually search for data corresponding to particular process devices based on a name of the process device within the historian system. Reliance on manually entered searches leads to inefficient process management due to the requirement for the user to know the name of a particular process unit within the historian system.